Kiss Me Under Stars of Moonlight
by VampireRoutine
Summary: After having her mind probbed by Naraku’s latest incarnation,Kagome finds herself feeling despair.She knows she loves InuYasha,but realizes that his heart has,and always will belong to Kikyo,even after Kikyo was sent back to hell.Or so she thought.ByKK13
1. More Than Something

**Disclaimer --- I do not own InuYasha or any of the character's from said amine. They are solely the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is the plot . . . and I might not even own that for all I know. Lol.**

_(A/N)- Okay ... YAY! My first InuYasha fic on this site. (Considering what my pen name is, that's pretty sad). I was originally going to make this a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic, but I thought this would fit better with the plot. This is based in the general time that the new ones on adult swim are showing now. This story is dedicated to my friend Anne who was able to come up with the perfect name for it. Any ways, I hope you guys enjoy the story. PLEASE REVIEW!_

Summery- After having her mind probbed by Naraku's lasted incarnation, Kagome finds herself feeling despair. She knows she loves InuYasha, but realizes that his heart has, and always will belong to Kikyo, even after Kikyo was sent back to hell. Or so she thought.

Chapter 1- More Than Something

A roaring strike of thunder rung through the air, followed by a great flash of lightning a second later. Kagome looked out the opened door of the palace and smiled. _It's nice to watch this sometimes. It reminds me of so many things ... Good and bad._

"Kagome!" came a voice. She turned and smiled. It was InuYasha.

"Hey you." she said quietly. As he reached her, his face showed worry on it.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just ..." she stopped and looked away. _Can I really not seem to speak to him now that I know the truth?_ She thought. _Now that I know that I love him? I know he doesn't love me back, but I can at least hope, right?_

"Just what, Kagome?" asked InuYasha. He still looked worried. She turned to look at him. She sighed inside and gave a smile.

"Really, it's nothing InuYasha. Rainstorms always make me seem a little sad." she said.

"I've never seen that in you before when it rains. Actually, you normally seem kind of happy when it's raining." he said stubbornly.

She frowned.

"Just because I've never shown it before doesn't mean I don't feel it." she said while standing up. He looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she began to walk outside. She turned to look back at him.

"I'm going for a walk." she said.

"In the rain?"

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

"Yes, because you can get sick."

She frowned again and turned. She put her head down and felt a tear roll down her cheek. InuYasha couldn't see it, but he knew it was there by the scent of the saltwater on her skin. _She's crying? But why?_

"Kagome ...?"

"Like you care." she whispered, knowing what he was going to ask, and walked outside with her bow and arrows, leaving InuYasha standing there. As he watched after her retreating body he sighed.

"I wish I could tell you how much I do care Kagome."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Silent tears streaked down Kagome's face as she walked along a path in the sodden forest. The rain was falling freely through the tree branches, soaking her clothes instantly, and mixing with her already moist cheeks. She stopped, hearing something rustling in the woods in front of her, and quietly took an arrow in her hand and made her bow taut, aiming at where the sound was coming from.

A weak demon jumped out at her in a rush of motion and color. Before she knew what she was doing she dropped her bow and swung her hand at it. It disappeared in a flash of light. She sighed. _My miko powers are getting stronger. I don't even need sacred arrows for weaklings like this anymore. _She picked up her bow, put her arrow back, and kept walking through the rain.

She looked up and gave a sad smile, letting the rain wash away her tears. _I knew it would hurt. I knew I would cry, but I also knew that I must be strong. We still have things to do before I have to make a decision._ Kagome sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep going back and forth between the worlds forever once the Shikon no Tama was complete again. _But I love InuYasha. I know that, and I know I am jealous of Kikyo for his feelings towards her, whether she be dead or not._

Kagome stopped and stood there for a moment remembering how Naraku had killed Kikyo not too long ago, and making InuYasha believe that she was still alive, had left her open to be kidnapped by one of his incarnations when InuYasha had gone to find her._ I do not hate InuYasha or Kikyo. Nor did I want her to die for having his love. But the baby was right in a way. I am jealous of her. This is a normal feeling for humans. Does this make me weak?_ She thought about it. _No. I am stronger than people give me credit for._ She smiled.

"Naraku has tried to have me killed off enough, I must be worth something." she said aloud.

"You are worth a lot more than just something Kagome." came a voice behind her.

She turned. It was InuYasha.

"Why are you following me? Can't I get a moment to myself?" she asked.

He frowned.

"I just caught up with you. And you've had more than a moment's time Kagome. Try a few hours."

She looked up at the sky and noticed that it was indeed beginning to darken. Not much, but it was. The rain was still going, just not as heavy as before.

"I see." was all she managed to say before breaking out in a fit of coughs. InuYasha pulled his kimono top off and wrapped it around her.

"You're sick." he said sounding worried.

"Not really. Don't worry about it." she said.

"I will worry about it. Keep this on you until we get back. Climb on, I'll take you back to the palace. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are waiting for us."

"How come?"

"Dinner. The lord of the palace had something made for us after Miroku 'exercised' a demon." he said, sounding annoyed with how Miroku always played his tricks. She smiled.

"Oh. Is it okay if we walk for some of the way? We never get to spend much time together anymore InuYasha." she stated.

"Yeah. I guess we could, but will you be okay?" he asked her.

She nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

There was silence for a while then InuYasha finally spoke.

"So, what did you mean back there?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When you said, 'Naraku has tried to have me killed off enough, I must be worth something.' Why were you saying that?" he asked.

"Oh, that. I was just thinking." she stopped walking, thinking about what he had said too "Do you really think that I am worth a lot more than just something InuYasha?"

He looked away.

"Yeah. What of it?" he asked.

"I just didn't know you cared. That's all." she said.

He whipped his head around.

"What do you mean that you didn't know that I cared?" he yelled.

She shook her head.

"Never mind." she muttered.

Normally InuYasha would have pressed her on the matter, but considering that Kagome had been acting weird around him lately, he didn't chance it. _Is she acting like this because of me?_ InuYasha thought. _What could I have done to hurt her so badly?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

_(A/N)- I hope you liked the first chapter. I will be updating this one weekly ... maybe more. So I will have another one up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Interuptions

**Disclaimer --- I do not own InuYasha or any of the character's from said amine. They are solely the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is the plot . . . and I might not even own that for all I know. Lol.**

Chapter 2- Interuptions

Kagome was rather quiet at dinner that evening. Sango was looking at her worridly, not even noticing the monk's constant flirting with one of the palace women that night. Miroku seemed to want Sango to notice because he kept giving her sideway glances here and there, and finally stopped when he realized she wasn't paying attention.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" her friend asked her.

Kagome looked up from her food at Sango and smiled.

"Yes, of corse. Why do you ask?" she said, putting on a fake smile.

"You just seem rather quiet. Did something happen." she glanced at InuYasha.

"Something ... happen?" asked Kagome "What do you mean?"

At this, InuYasha got up and walked outside. Everyone looked after him then back at Kagome. She seemed confused about something. Sango went up next to her and whispered so no one else could hear what she was saying.

"I mean did anything happen with you and InuYasha." she asked quietly.

Kagome thought about what she was saying.

"No, of corse not. Why?"

"Well, you have been rather quiet, and he has seemed really tense since he went to get you." she said.

Kagome looked down.

"Oh. I didn't even noticed. Thank you for telling me Sango." she said.

Sango nodded. Kagome stood up.

"Are you going somewhere Kagome?" asked Miroku.

She nodded.

"I need to speak with InuYasha."

She walked outside before anyone could say anything else.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

InuYasha was sitting on the walkway going around the palace and leaning on one of the posts. He was looking up at the moon. Kagome sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He seemed startled, but slowly wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey Kagome." he said quietly. She said nothing. She just pushed her body closer to him.

"Are you all right InuYasha?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah ... The new moon is in two nights. I think I may be a little tense because of that." he said.

"I forgot about that." she looked up at the moon. It was a thin sliver compared to its normal roundness.

"Are you okay Kagome? You've been acting a little strange lately. Ever since that filthy baby found its way into your mind."

"You've noticed?" she asked.

"How couldn't I? What did he say to you?" he asked her.

Kagome looked back up at the sky while thinking.

"Nothing I couldn't have found out by myself. It was just a bit of a shock to me."

InuYasha gulped. _Does she know how I feel? That would explain why she has been acting weird. No ... he saw into her own mind and heart, not mine. That can't be it. But what then?_

"What was?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Kagome. I already know it has something to do with me. Why else would you be acting different around me? I know you haven't been acting different around Sango, Miroku, or Shippo. What did he say to you?" he asked.

She looked down from the moon and stared at him. A sad smile spread across her face.

"I already knew what he told me. Part of it at least. But he tried to make me think that I was a bad person for one of the feelings I held towards Kikyo. He made me think that I wanted her to die. I didn't InuYasha. But I did feel jealousy towards her. He made me realize that." she said sadly.

"Jealousy? For what?" he asked.

"For your love."

"My ... love?" he asked "You were jealous of Kikyo for that?"

She looked down and nodded.

"Why would you be jealous of that Kagome." he asked her hoping it was the answer he has so long wanted to hear from her, and her alone.

"Because I love you InuYasha. I love you." she said, pulling away. He grabbed her wrist and she looked back at him.

"You do?"

She nodded.

"But I understand that you love Kikyo, that your heart always will belong to her." she said quietly.

"No Kagome, you're wrong."

"What ...?"

"I was going to give my life to Kikyo because she lost her life when she came after me. I owed her that, but Kikyo is dead now. I cannot do that for her. I didn't want to either. I was going to kill Naraku and avenge her death that way, but I wouldn't let her have my life as well. Not when I was so in love with someone else." he said.

She swallowed hard.

"And who would that be InuYasha?" she asked softly.

"Do you really need to ask me that Kagome?" he asked.

She nodded her head and smiled.

"Me?" she asked.

"Who else could it have been Kagome? You have done so much for me. You have softened my heart Kagome. You were the first person that I could trust. The only person that I can fully trust. My heart will always belong to one person Kagome." he said.

She looked down.

"My heart will always belong to you. No one else." he said "I love you Kagome. More than you could ever know."

She brought her head up and wrapped her arms around InuYasha and began to cry softly.

"I didn't think I would ever hear you say that InuYasha. I love you too. More than life itself." she whispered softly.

He embraced her closely.

"My heart will always belong to you as well InuYasha." she whispered into his kimono.

She slowly brought her head back up and looked at InuYasha. She smiled softly and he smiled back. InuYasha began to lean his head down towards her. They both closed their eyes as the door opened and the noise of the people inside reached their ears. They looked over at the person who had interupted them. It was Shippo. He looked confused.

"Hey Shippo. What are you doing?" Kagome asked him kindly.

"Nothing, just getting some fresh air." he said then narrowed his eyes "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." said Kagome, pulling away from InuYasha. He reluctantly let her go.

"We were just talking." she said "How was your dinner?"

"It was yummy. Not as good as your ninga food though. When are you going to bring back some more?" he asked.

"The next time that I go back to my world through the well." she said.

He frowned, sadly.

"When will that be?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." said InuYasha.

Kagome looked over at him.

"Really InuYasha?" she asked.

"Yeah. You were saying a few days ago that you needed something from there any ways. You may as well go tomorrow." he said.

"Thank you InuYasha." exclaimed Shippo "Does this mean you'll be bringing back more ninga food Kagome?" he asked hopefully.

"Of corse Shippo."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_(A/N)- Sorry for them being interupted. Lol. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I will have more out soon!_


	3. Just a Dream?

**Disclaimer --- I do not own InuYasha or any of the character's from said amine. They are solely the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is the plot . . . and I might not even own that for all I know. Lol.**

_(A/N)- Thanks for all of the reviews! I feel so loved cough I mean I feel like my story is loved. Lol. Don't hate me until you get to the end of the chapter. Thanks. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3- Just a . . . Dream . . .?

Kagome woke early the next morning in a cold sweat. She thought about what had happened in the past twenty four hours in a daze. _Was it real?_ She thought while looking at InuYasha's sleeping figure. _Or was it ... just a dream?_ She shook her head.

"It had to of been." she whispered softly to herself.

InuYasha opened his eyes as she spoke and looked at her.

"Something wrong Kagome?" he asked.

She stared at him a second. _But it seemed so real. _She mentally shook herself. _His heart belongs to Kikyo. He would never of said that to me._

"Kagome ...?"

She was brought out of her thoughts and smiled kindly at InuYasha. He could tell it was strained.

"Nothing's wrong InuYasha. You can go back to sleep." she said in a higher pitch unlike her own voice.

He raised an eyebrow. _What's wrong with her? She's acting like she was before I told her that I loved her. Before she told me ..._ He stopped thinking abruptly. _What if she didn't? What if I heard her wrong ... or it didn't even happen? Did I dream that? She's acting like it never happened._

"Kagome ..." he started.

"Really. Everything is fine InuYasha. Good night." she said while rolling over onto her side.

InuYasha didn't get a chance to speak or take a chance for that matter. He simply watched her back for some time before deciding to get up and go outside into the early morning darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome felt InuYasha's eyes on her back for a while. It seemed like forever before he finally took them off of her and went to go. _What are you doing InuYasha?_ She stood and followed him, grabbing her bow and arrows on the way out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

InuYasha was about twenty strides out of the palace when he stopped. _That's Kagome's scent. Why is she following me?_ He wanted to turn and look at her, but thought better of it and began walking again.

_What if it was just a dream? _He thought to himself. _I thought it would be hard to bring it up once, but it seemed so easy last night. I didn't think it would be. And then there's Kagome's behavior. She is acting like it never happened or ..._ He gulped. _Like she didn't mean it. It had to of been a dream. _

He stopped for a second and heard faint footsteps stop a second later. _She's still following me, but why? _He smiled to himself and began walking again. He came to a clearing in the forest and sat down on a boulder in the very center. Kagome was right behind him. He could tell.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Kagome followed InuYasha her heart began to acke. _I wish I had some way of telling if it was real or not. It wouldn't be the first time that I have dreamt of telliing InuYasha how I feel. _Kagome stopped, realizing that InuYasha had done the same. _Does he know that I'm following him?_ He began walking again. _I guess not._

InuYasha soon came to a clearing and sat down on a large boudler in the middle. Kagome stopped at the edge of the small clearing looking at his back which was facing her. The dim sunlight was just begining to break through the dense leaves of the forest and casted shadows on her still form. She was about to turn and leave when she heard InuYasha say something.

"Don't." he whispered.

Kagome whipped around. Had she heard him right? Was he talking to her? She didn't want to chance it by sayng anything, so she stood there again. No one said anything and she began to think that she had imagined it. She turned to leave again.

"Please Kagome. Don't go." he whispered.

She turned around again. _I didn't imagine it then. He knows I've been following him._ She began to back up, then stopped.

"How long have you known that I was here InuYasha?" she asked quietly.

"Since you started following me Kagome." he said.

She blushed at being found out.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." she said, starting to turn around.

"I don't want you to go Kagome." he said.

She turned back around.

"You don't?"

"No. Can you come here Kagome?" he asked.

She slowly walked forward. When she reached him he pulled her up onto the boulder and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him. Neither one of them spoke for some time. InuYasha was the one to break the silence.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

Kagome felt like her insides froze. _Does this mean that it did happen? Why would he be asking me what happened last night if it hadn't?_

"What do you mean?" she asked.

_Maybe it didn't happen if she isn't telling me. _InuYasha thought. _I'm going to tell her either way._

"Did I tell you something last night?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"What did I tell you Kagome?" he asked.

She pushed back tears. _He did say it. This is proof, but he must not have meant it if he is asking what he said. He is trying to tell me that it wasn't true._ She began to get up.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.

She slid off the boulder.

"I understand what you're trying to say InuYasha. You don't have to say it though. I already know what it is." she said.

"You do?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You're trying to tell me that you didn't mean what you said last night. That you don't love me, and that you really love Kikyo." she said, turning to leave. He grabbed her wrist and she turned around.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"You're wrong Kagome. I love you. Not her. I explained this last night." he said.

"I don't believe you InuYasha." she said and tried to pull away.

"How can I make you believe me Kagome?" he asked.

"You can't. I already know that your heart belongs to her." she managed to pull away this time, but InuYasha caught her. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he had spun her around and collided his lips with hers. Her eyes widened. Then she shut her eyes and kissed him back. As he pulled away, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Now do you believe me Kagome?" he asked.

She nodded and looked down. He brought her face up to his and kissed her again. This time she belived him with all of her heart. She soon pulled away and looked up at him.

"I was telling the truth when I said that my heart belongs to only you Kagome. You and you alone." InuYasha whispered to her.

She smiled.

"So it wasn't a dream then?" she said more to herself than to InuYasha.

He looked at her, puzzled.

"You thought it was a dream?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I feel stupid for thinking that." she said.

"Don't. I thought the same thing. That's why I asked you what I said last night." he said.

"Why did you think it was a dream InuYasha?"

"Because you were acting weird this morning. Like you had been before I told you." he said.

"I was acting like that because I thought you hadn't said it. How stupid we've been." she said, smiling.

"Speak for yourself." he said while looking away from her.

"No, I think I had it right the first time."she said laughing.

He turned and smiled at her.

"Maybe."

"No. Definately InuYasha." she said.

He kissed her lightly and her face turned a light shade of pink. She turned around before InuYasha could notice.

"Come on InuYasha. We should be getting back. Everyone will have woken up by now." she said while walking away.

He came up behind her and picked her up. She gasped slightly and he smiled.

"This way is faster." he said.

She nodded and clung onto his kimono as he ran through the forest, jumping up into the air at times.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_(A/N)- So ...? How did you guys like it? I will have more out soon. Oh, and please read _Another random InuYasha Harry Potter crossover _by _Flight Hikari_. It is simply amazing! And she hasn't gotten very many reviews on it so far. Thanks again. Please review!_


	4. Time Alone

**Disclaimer --- I do not own InuYasha or any of the character's from said amine. They are solely the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is the plot . . . and I might not even own that for all I know. Lol.**

_(A/N)- Sorry it took me so long to have another chapter out. The wait will never be this long again. I promise. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I appreciate the reviews I got. Takes out cookies to give to reviewers. Gives different cookies to non-reviewers Snickers at the people who didn't review when they eat my poison cookies and fall to the floor (I'm kidding. Maybe ...) Lol Sorry, my bestfriend was over and we were eating coffee ice cream. (It's almost twelve at night when I'm writing this). I bet he is asleep right now. So, I thought, if I'm up, why not work on _Kiss Me Under Stars of Moonlight_. So here I am talking to myself ... (Technically, right now I am, until someone reads this) Lol. I have no idea what I'm talking about. Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter Four- Time Alone

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as she jumped off InuYasha's back.

InuYasha reluctantly let go of her hand as Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Hey Shippo." she said "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded.

"Where were you? I woke up and you and InuYasha were gone. Sango told me not to worry, and Miroku said that you and InuYasha needed some time to yourselves." he said.

Kagome glanced at InuYasha. He was smiling at her. She smiled back and looked down at the young fox demon.

"Well we're both okay Shippo. They were right. There was nothing to worry about." she said.

Suddenly a loud slapping sound broke the morning silence.

"Kagome." said Sango, as she walked out of the palace.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said.

Miroku followed soon after. There was a red handprint on his face.

"Good morning Kagome." he said.

She smiled and said it back to him. A few seconds later a servant came up to them.

"Excuse me, but the Lord has had a specail breakfast prepared for you before you take your leave." he said.

"Thank you. We will be right in." said Miroku.

The servant nooded and bowed to them before walking away.

"Shall we?" asked Miroku.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They walked forward. Shippo was in front of everyone, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku in the middle, and InuYasha and Kagome in back. InuYasha took hold of Kagome's hand. She laced her fingers through his and smiled up at the hanyou. He kissed her lightly on the lips. No one noticed because they were in front of them. She blushed and kissed him back. There was another loud 'slap'. Kagome looked away from InuYasha to look ahead of them. Miroku was holding his hand to his cheek.

"PERVERT!" yelled Sango "YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T HAVE MY HIRAIKOTSU WITH ME MIROKU! OTHERWISE YOU WOULD HAVE EITHER A BIG HEADACHE, OR A BROKEN HEAD!"

"Now Sango. I didn't do anything. Honost." he said, smiling.

She glared at him.

"Oh really? Then who did?" she asked, her arms crossed.

He shrugged then his eyes went wide. Sango looked at him for a second.

"A sign of a demonic aura!" he said pointing over Sango's shoulder.

Everyone turned to look. There was nothing there. Sango turned back around.

"There's nothing there Mir ..." Sango started.

Miroku was walking away. He was almost to the palace doors.

"HEY! WAIT!" she yelled after him.

She ran to catch up with him and hit him on the back of the head before walking in, shortly followed by a smiling Miroku. There was another slap and a yell from Miroku as Sango's boomerang hit his head.

InuYasha shook his head.

"They'll never change." he said while walking up to the sliding doors.

"You never know InuYasha. You just never know." Kagome said while smiling.

"What do you mean you never know?" he asked.

she looked up and smiled at him.

"Just look at us InuYasha." she said.

"What do you mean?"

She just smiled. _Can he really not see how we've both changed in so many ways since we first met?_

"You'll realize it someday InuYasha" she said while walking inside.

She was about half way in when InuYasha pulled her back out by the arm.

"InuYasha?" she whispered.

He had a glassy look in his eyes, then he smiled and kissed her lightly. She shivered at his now familiar touch and held onto him as he embraced her. After a few minutes Kagome pulled away.

"Come on InuYasha. Our food will be getting cold." she said, taking his hand in her's, and leading him inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Good-bye!" yelled Kagome to the Lord as they walked down the path later that day.

She was waving along with everyone else. Except InuYasha who was standing there with his arms crossed. As they began to walk again Kagome ran up to InuYasha.

"Come on InuYasha. Don't look so unhappy." she said while standing in front of him.

He resisted the urge to smile.

"Heh. Why should I?" he asked.

She smiled and put her face closer to his.

"Because if you don't, I'll have to say something." she whispered.

"Say what?" he asked.

She smiled again.

"Do you really want to know InuYasha?" she asked him while smiling.

"Yeah. I do."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone was watching them talk. Sango had a smile on her face. She knew exactly what Kagome was talking about. So did Miroku.

"Something's different about them ... but what? Have you noticed it Sango?" Miroku whispered to her.

She nodded.

"I have. But I can't put my finger on it either." she said while continuing to watch them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Just tell me Kagome! What will you have to say?" InuYasha asked in a loud voice.

"If you don't stop looking unhappy, I just might have to say the word 'sit'." she said, not even realizing it.

Her eyes went wide as InuYasha crashed to the ground. He lifted his head and glared at her.

"Oops. Sorry about that InuYasha. Didn't actually mean to do it ..." she said quietly while backing up.

He stood up quickly and ran after her.

"I'LL GET YOU KAGOME!" he screamed.

She laughed as she ran and knew that InuYasha was only playing around with her. If he hadn't been, then he would have caught her right away. As they disappeared up the path, everyone looked after them. Sango shook her head while smiling.

"Yeah, they've definately changed all right." she said.

Miroku nodded.

"Maybe we'll find out exactly how someday soon. And why Kagome is talking to InuYasha again." he said.

She nodded.

"Maybe."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome screamed as InuYasha 'jumped' on her and they began to roll down a hill in each other's arms. They stopped on a break in the hill. InuYasha was ontop of Kagome. He smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"Am I acking happy now?" he asked.

She smiled again.

"Not happy enough, but you will be." she said.

He looked at her with confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She laughed and rolled over. They began to roll down the next part of the hill.

"Kaaaaagooooomeeeeee!" InuYasha yelled as he flipped over and over again. She laughed.

They landed in a small stream at the bottom. InuYasha stood up with his arms out, completely soaked, his hair in his eyes. Kagome brought her head halfway above the water so only the top of her head and her eyes were showing.

He glared at her.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HAPPY!" he yelled and jumped at her.

She screamed and jumped up. He made her fall back into the water. He was ontop of her again. They both laughed. He kissed her lightly. Kagome smiled and pulled his head under the water as they were kissing. Then she jumped back up and started splashing him. He smiled and splashed her back.

_I don't understand her. This world is full of hate and misery, and yet Kagome can always find something to be happy about. She is such an amazing person. It feels so natural to be with her. I may not understand her, but I know one thing: I will spend the rest of my life trying to. The rest of my life will start tonight, but for now, I just want to be here and share her happiness._

He splashed her again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were sitting on the break in the hill watching InuYasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku were smiling. Shippo was sitting there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Why can't I go play with them!" he whinned.

Miroku looked down at him.

"Well, you see, when two people ..." he began.

Sango slapped him.

"Don't be saying things like that to him! He's too young!" she said.

Miroku rubbed his face.

"I was just going to say that went two people .." he caught her hand, " ... are in-love, they need to be left alone sometimes."

She stopped trying to hit him.

"Oh ... sorry Miroku." she said.

He nodded.

"They need to be able to go off and take their ..." Sango slapped him again.

"Don't even try and say you were being innocent there ... Wait, did you say in-love?" she asked.

"Yes. I did." he said.

Shippo was watching them.

"You think that InuYasha was finally able to tell Kagome how he feels?" he asked.

"I don't know." said Sango "That's not like InuYasha."

"Yes, that's true, but he knows that Kagome was not being herself lately." Miroku answered her "He probably wanted to know why and their feelings probably came out. Something of the sorts had to of happened. It would explain a lot." he said.

"You're right. It would. I'll talk to Kagome about it later." said Sango.

"And I'll talk to InuYasha. One of them is bound to tell us, if not both of them." said Miroku.

Shippo stood up. They looked at him.

"Is something wrong Shippo?" Sango asked him.

"I just think that you two should let them tell you themselves. We all know how InuYasha and Kagome can be. They'll tell us when they're ready, but go ahead and do what you want. I'm just a little kid, what do I know?" he said, then walked away.

They watched after him.

"He's right Miroku." said Sango.

"I know. Maybe we should wait for them to tell us." he said.

She nodded and stood up. He did the same. They took one last look of the two before following Shippo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome and InuYasha came back a few hours later. By now their clothes were dry. They were smiling. It was just beginning to get dark. They had an assortment of food with them.

"We got some things for dinner tonight." said Kagome, placing the things down on a mat in front of the fire.

There were different types of fish, crab, fern root, and different types of mushrooms.

"Wow Kagome." said Sango.

"I'll start a fire." said Shippo, using his Fox Fire on some wood they had gathered in InuYasha's and Kagome's absence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

InuYasha sat down by a tree near Miroku and watched Kagome help Sango and Shippo. Kagome laughed as Sango said something to her. He smiled. _She is amazing._ He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kagome seemed to sense something. Her head had shot up and she seemed to be listening to something. She looked over at InuYasha and her face softened. She had felt his eyes on her. She smiled. He smiled back as she went back to cooking the food.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sango was digging through Kagome's bag, looking for some of the herbs and spices Kagome carried with her.

"Ah, found them. Here you go Kagome." she said, handing them to her.

"Thanks Sango. I almost forgot I had these." she said.

Sango glanced over her shoulder.

"InuYasha is watching you Kagome." she said.

Kagome blushed.

"I know. I noticed it a few minutes ago. He's still watching me then?" she asked.

Sango nodded. Kagome smiled.

"Oh ..." she whispered.

Neither one of them said anything else on the matter, and finished cooking.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In about an hour, everything was finished and Kagome and Sango brought InuYasha, Miroku, and Kirara their food. They thanked them and Kirara gave a soft mew of apprieciation. Sango and Kagome smiled and went to get their own. Shippo was already eating his.

They sat down next to him. Kagome saw that InuYasha looked upset that she wasn't by him, and saw how he tried to hide it when she looked up at him. She smiled and walked over, sitting down close to him.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. I didn't know that you wanted me by you." Kagome said.

"I didn't."

"Okay then, I'll go back to where I was." she said while beginning to stand up.

"Don't." he said.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. She smiled.

"That's what I thought." she said and leaned her head against his shoulder as she ate. His arm soon wrapped around her. She smiled and soon fell asleep after her food was gone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wake up Kagome." said a soft voice in her ear.

"Hmm ..."

"Please, I need to ask you something." they said.

_That's InuYasha's voice._

She opened her eyes. InuYasha's face was very close to her's.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing Kagome. I just need to ask you something." he said.

"Okay. Go ahead and ask me InuYasha." she said, sitting up.

"Not here Kagome. Can we go somewhere else?" he asked.

She nodded. He helped her to her feet and led her off into the forest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_(A/N)- Okay. I will have more out soon. I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! (Please read Flight Hikari's Story. It is amazing!)_


	5. The Ritual

**Disclaimer --- I do not own InuYasha or any of the character's from said amine. They are solely the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is the plot . . . and I might not even own that for all I know. Lol.**

_(A/N)- Sorry for such a long wait guys. I have been busier than I thought I would be. The only reason why I have been updating on my PotC fic is because I already had the chapters written. I'm glad you all like the story and I hope you continue to review, despite my bad habit of not posting lately. On with the chapter ... Enjoy! (But not too much) Lol _

_**Oh, and before you enjoy, please don't message me to be putting any inappropriate scenes in this. I know some of you would like to see that (Considering the messages I got on that subject), but I cannot do that. Like I explained to them-There is a child who is reading this, and I am not going to ruin a story for him by putting things in it that a person of his age shouldn't be reading. Thank you. (Now you may enjoy)**_

Chapter Five- The Ritual

Kagome could see the moon and stars between the tree branches. She smiled and laced her fingers through InuYasha's. She couldn't see it, but he smiled. InuYasha was leading her quite a bit of a ways away from where the rest of their group was. She looked back behind her. She couldn't even see the faintest bit of light from the fire.

"InuYasha ...?" she whispered.

He looked over at her.

"How far are we going?" she asked.

"Not much further. I just want to take you to a certain place." he said.

She nodded.

"All right." she said before turning her head back up to the heavens.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

They walked for about ten more minutes before coming to a small clearing with a waterfall and a small pond connecting to a brook. It looked like rainbows were dancing around the mist of the waterfall in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful." Kagome whispered.

InuYasha didn't say anything. Instead he started walking towards the water. Kagome followed. Before she knew what he was doing, InuYasha picked her up and jumped onto a big rock in the middle of the pond and set her down. It was big enough to fit at least five more people on it comfortably.

Kagome turned to InuYasha and smiled.

"What did you need to ask me InuYasha. And why here?" she asked him.

He looked up at the sliver of moon for a while without speaking.

"InuYasha ...?

"They're beautiful. Aren't they?" he asked.

"What are, InuYasha?" Kagome asked him.

"The stars." he said, turning to her.

She looked up. _He never seemed to appreciate them when I would look. I suppose I was wrong._

"Yes. They are." she said.

He looked over at her.

"I'm glad we got here before the new moon tomorrow night." he said.

"How come InuYasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Because I can't do what I wanted to on the night of the New Moon. Not while I'm in my human state." he said.

"Do? ... Do what? And why can't you do it on the night of the New Moon?"

"You will find out what in a minute Kagome. But I can't do it then because it is a demon ritual. While I'm in my human state, I do not have the power to do it. Plus," he looked up at her "I don't think I could wait another night."

"Another night for what InuYasha?"

He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. When they pulled apart, he was still smiling. She smiled too. His happiness was contagious. He stared at her face for a long while before speaking again.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes InuYasha?"

"Your the most important person in my life. That's ever been in my life. I love you more than anything." he said.

"I love you too InuYasha." she replied.

He smiled down at her.

"Become my mate?" he asked her.

She stared at him in shock for a second; her eyes wide. Then a big smile spread across her face.

"Marry you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you." she said.

He smiled and kissed her again. She kissed him back. He began to kiss her neck and she felt his fangs brush beneath her ear.

"I love you Kagome." he whispered.

"I love you, InuYasha." she said in short breaths.

He kissed her neck again. His fangs brushed against her skin again, a little harder this time. She felt him open his mouth and press it to her neck. He stayed like that for a second then sunk his teeth into her flesh. She let out a soft scream: some in pleasure, some in pain.

"InuYasha." she gasped.

He pulled away, his teeth dripping with her blood. She looked at him. He began to pull down his collar. He motioned for her to bite him there like he had done to her. She did and found to her surprise that she had fangs like his at the moment. _Is this the ritual he was talking about? He needed power for this?_

Blood came and she could taste it in her mouth. InuYasha moaned and she pulled away. Her new fangs dripping his blood. He took her hand and let the blood on his teeth drip onto her left ring finger. As he did so, a shimmering band of light appeared on her finger.

He bent her head down to do the same, in the same place with his blood. The band lit up and became solid. He kissed her again and then blew on the thing on her finger. A circular stone was now in the middle of it, although it wasn't completely solid yet. She did the same. It was all solid now.

She looked down at it. It was beautiful. A ring so polished, it seemed to glow. The band was a mixture of gold and silver waving together in the smooth circle around her finger, as if they had been mixed and cooled rapidly. The stone seemed to do the same thing, only this was a gem of red and green with a shinny rim of white around it. Mother of Pearl.

She looked up at InuYasha. He was smiling.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it." she paused "Is this the ritual that you were talking about InuYasha?"

"Yeah. It's the marriage ritual among my father's clan. My mother taught me about it. This was the place my father purpose to my mother." he said.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. There is something about this place that has such power and increases a demon's power in my clan, but only when they're performing the ritual." he said.

"How do you know this InuYasha? I thought your father died the night you were born. I didn't even know that your parents were married." Kagome said.

InuYasha smiled.

"Oh, they were married. They kept it secret, but they were married." he paused "Yes, my father did die the night I was born, but he taught my mother about the ritual, just like I am doing for you. He knew that she would conceive, and he wanted his son to know."

"How did he know that he wouldn't be here to tell you himself? And how did he know that she would have a son and not a daughter?" she asked.

"I don't know how my father knew all of that, but he did. And he might not have even known if he was to have a son or daughter, or even if he would be here or not. I know that he didn't want to take a chance though. He wanted to be sure that I knew no matter what. Just like I want you to know incase that ever happens to us." he said, looking down.

Kagome reached her hand out and lifted his head up.

"It won't." she said.

He smiled and kissed her.

"I hope not, my wife." he said.

Kagome smiled at him saying that. She was married to him. She never thought anything like this would happen, and now that it had, she was scared it would go away. It couldn't though. If not for her own sake, then for InuYasha's. She always knew that he deserved to be happy, and if it was with her, then she was more than glad to give. Especially when she loved him as much as she did.

"Promise you'll never leave me Kagome." he said.

"I promise. I would never leave you." she said quietly.

"I would never leave you either my love." he said before quietly sinking into the water with her.

Their blood was washed away and their wounds healed as they embraced in the enchanted water under the moon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Miroku and Sango awoke the next morning, it was to find Shippo curled up on a tree branch along with Kirara. Sango smiled at them. Then she noticed that Miroku was looking at something.

"What is it Mir-?" she began.

He covered her mouth and pointed about twenty feet away. She looked as he took his hand away. There were InuYasha and Kagome laying on the ground together, their heads resting on her sleeping bag. They were both covered with a blanket of Kagome's.

Their arms were wrapped around each other. Sango noticed something sparkle in the rising sun.

"What's that on Kagome's finger?" she whispered.

Miroku squinted to see better.

"Is it a ring?" he asked quietly.

"I think so."

"Did she have a ring before?" he asked.

Sango shook her head.

"I even remember seeing her hands last night while we were cooking. She didn't have anything on her fingers. I've never seen her wear a ring before." she said quickly, but quietly.

"I wonder ..." whispered Miroku, walking a little closer to the two.

Sango grabbed his arm.

"Wait Miroku." she said "You should leave them alone. You know how keen InuYasha's ears are, and how powerful a miko Kagome is. They would sense you before you were even close them. Let them sleep."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"You know. I wouldn't be surprised if InuYasha was already awake." he said.

"He probably is." said Sango "I bet he just doesn't want to 'wake' up while we're here. We should leave for a little while and I bet you that when we come back, one, if not both of them, will be up."

Miroku smiled.

"I bet they will. Now we know why they were acting the way they were last night." he said while walking away.

Sango picked up a water gourd and went after him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

InuYasha was just about to get up when he heard Miroku and Sango talking. He froze. _Shit! Should I just stay still and let them see me? _He thought. _I should just stay. They will find out sooner or later. _He laid his head back down. Just in time too. He heard them getting closer.

He felt Kagome stir in his arms. He pulled her closer. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He held his finger up to his lips. Her eyes widened and she mouthed the word "demon?". He shook his head.

"Sango and Miroku." he whispered.

She almost laughed. _All this just because Sango and Miroku are up?_ She closed her eyes again though and held on to him.

Before they knew it, the two of them had left and they were left alone. Kagome burst out laughing and hugged InuYasha. He smiled too and began to get up. They brushed them selves off. Then they paused and looked down. Shippo was there, clearing his throat. Kagome's eyes widened. So did InuYasha's. Shippo smiled.

"Soo ..." he began "When did you two get back last night?"

"You know we left Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"No, but now I do." he said slyly.

InuYasha was glaring at him. He cracked his knuckles.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo.

"Sit boy." she said quietly.

He hit the ground and looked up.

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed.

"Sit boy." she said again.

"Are you having fun?" he yelled at her.

Kagome went to open her mouth again.

"Kagome! Don't you dare!" InuYasha yelled.

"SIT!" she said, then turned around "Leave Shippo alone InuYasha."

"I think you enjoyed that a little too much Kagome!" he yelled at her.

"SIT!" she screamed.

"Idiot. You should have just stopped in the first place." said Shippo.

Shippo's eyes went wide and he grabbed Kagome's left hand.

"Ooh Kagome! What's this? It's pretty." he looked up at her "I've never seen you wear a ring before."

"Umm ..."

"And why were you and InuYasha curled up like that together. That's how my parents use to sleep and I use to be in the middle." he said.

"Er ..."

"Kago -MEEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled as InuYasha kicked him in the head.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" she screamed at him and went to help the kitsune.

"Are you all right Shippo?" she asked.

He nodded and stuck his tongue out at InuYasha. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she heard InuYasha growl behind them.

"Are you going to answer the questions I asked you Kagome?" Shippo asked her.

She looked over at InuYasha lying in his hole from the sit command. She smiled and turned back to Shippo.

"When Miroku and Sango get back, we'll tell all of you at the same time." she said.

He looked over at InuYasha who had climbed out of the hole and had crossed his arms.

"Both of you?" asked Shippo.

"Both of us." she replied, looking at InuYasha.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_(A/N)- Thanks for reading guys. I will try to have more up soon. Oh, and please read my friend Anne's first fic. It's on my page because she didn't want to make a screen name for herself. Thus, the change of my name. Inu-Anna is her. The story is called "Hidden Voice." Please read it. It is amazing. (It **is**__InuYasha). Oh, and please review!_


	6. Odd Questions

**Disclaimer --- I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from said amine. They are solely the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is the plot . . . and I might not even own that for all I know. Lol.**

_(A/N)- This is what my writing has been reduced to . . . A damn second thought in the back of my mind. I completely forgot about it. (Shame on me!) Lol. The only thing that reminded me of it was that I have sunburn today and I was looking through my things on the computer. Then I realized how long it's been since I last updated on my stories. I'm surprised I haven't gotten any death threats. Lol. I'm sorry for my tardiness in this story. Here is the chapter. And as always: Enjoy!_

Chapter Six- Odd Questions

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes while the sun beat down on her face. She heard her name called and looked over.

"Kagome! Kagome! They're back! Kagome, they're back!" Shippo yelled and ran over to her.

She caught him in her arms and laughed as she rubbed his head. Sango and Miroku were close now. She looked up and smiled at them. They smiled back and Sango waved. Kagome waved back and watched them while they walked up to her.

"Hey Kagome." said Sango and looked around "Where's InuYasha?"

"Up there." she said, pointing behind them.

They turned around and saw InuYasha jump out of a tree and walk past them, over to Kagome. She smiled at him and he put his arm around her waist. Sango and Miroku looked shocked. InuYasha and Kagome turned around and walked a little to get to where they had slept the night before then sat down on the grass. Sango and Miroku did the same.

"We have something to tell you guys." Kagome said quietly. Through her quietness, Sango and Miroku could hear the eagerness and excitement in her voice.

"Yes Kagome? InuYasha? What is it?" asked Sango.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha.

"Go ahead and tell them InuYasha." said Kagome.

His eyes went wide as he looked at her.

"Hey! You said that we would tell them together!" he shouted.

"Stop being immature and tell them already InuYasha. I'm sure they want to know." Kagome said with a smile.

"You can tell them that we're married just as easy as I can!" he shouted then paused.

He slowly looked at Kagome. She was smiling. He looked over at Miroku and Sango. Their mouths were hanging open. Shippo's eyes were wide.

"Um ... InuYasha. Maybe I heard you wrong, but did you say that you two are married?" Sango asked slowly.

"Er ..." InuYasha mumbled.

"That's what I heard as well." said Miroku.

"Me too." Shippo said after a moment of silence.

They all looked to Kagome.

"Is that true Kagome?" asked Sango.

Kagome smiled and nodded. A big smile spread across Sango's face.

"I'm so happy for you. The both of you." she paused "When did this happen?"

"Last night." Kagome whispered.

"I had no idea. I knew something was up between the two of you, but I could never of thought this." Miroku said.

Shippo was looking back and forth between everyone, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Then he looked straight at InuYasha and Kagome.

"Are you two going to have babies?" he asked.

Both of their eyes went wide and they looked at each other, then looked away fast, blushing.

"Well ... Are you?" he asked.

Sango and Miroku were laughing quietly. InuYasha was glaring at them. Kagome stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. It was InuYasha who spoke up.

"Of course we will. Sooner or later, but not right away." he said.

Kagome looked at him and lightly smiled.

"InuYasha ..." she whispered quietly enough to where no one could hear.

Miroku and Sango both had wide eyes. They knew that the hanyou was very sensitive about things like this, and were surprised that he answered.

"That's great InuYasha. Kagome will be a mommy." Shippo said "And you'll be a daddy."

Kagome was blushing furiously now, Inuyasha had wide eyes, and Sango and Miroku were laughing. Shippo looked like he was curious about something. His face was contorting in ways suggesting that he wanted to ask something else. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again.

"Where do babies come from?" he asked inquisitively.

Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango all looked at the kitsune for a second before anyone said something.

"Uh ... Is Shippo too young for that?" asked Kagome.

"Most certainly not." Miroku said "I'll explain it to him."

"No you won't! You'll give a little too much detail and scar the poor kid for life Miroku!" yelled Sango and dragged him off by the ear.

"Wait up Sango!" called Kagome and ran after her.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" yelled InuYasha.

Kagome turned around.

"Can you explain it to him InuYasha? Thanks!" she yelled back to him and ran off again.

"HEY!" he yelled after her, standing up "Kagome!"

He sighed and turned back around to see the small fox demon looking up at him with big eyes. InuYasha stared at him with a stupid look on his face.

"So? Are you going to tell me where babies come from InuYasha?" asked Shippo innocently.

InuYasha kept staring.

"You have to be kidding me." he whispered.

"Nope. Where do they come from?" asked Shippo again.

InuYasha shook his head.

"I'm not dealing with this." he said.

"What ...?" Shippo started.

InuYasha took his foot and kicked the kitsune and ran off. Shippo fell back and looked up to see InuYasha's retreating back.

"Hey! That didn't hurt! Are you losing your strength InuYasha?" Shippo yelled after him.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just didn't want to explain such a stupid question." InuYasha shouted and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Sango was now yelling at Miroku for his perverted habits.

"KEEP YOUR HAND TO YOURSELF MONK!" she yelled at him.

Miroku now had a handprint on his face. He was rubbing it softly and smiling.

"You have me all wrong Sango." he whispered.

"And how's that?" she asked, holding back her anger.

Miroku had a quizzical look on his face like he was trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh … Umm … Well …" he mumbled.

"See! You just ran out of excuses! Pervert!" Sango shouted.

Kagome looked up from the two fighting people. She was smiling. Everything was the same as it had always been, even though InuYasha and her had admitted their feelings for each other and were even married. She was happy that everyone was happy for them.

She looked back along the trail they had walked along. There was a hill in the trail, and standing at the top of it was InuYasha. He was watching her and smiling. She smiled back. Then she realized Shippo wasn't with him. Her smile turned to a frown. She ran up to him.

"InuYasha? Where's Shippo?" she asked while looking around.

InuYasha looked back and saw that he wasn't there. He turned back to Kagome.

"I guess I didn't realize how far ahead you guys had gotten." he said.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku and Sango looked up from their bickering.

"You left Shippo alone! What were you thinking? He's just a child!" she shouted.

She opened her mouth to yell something else.

"Kagome! Don't!" Inuyasha shouted.

"SIT BOY!"

CRASH 

InuYasha looked up, but everyone was running back the other way to where Shippo was.

"Kagome! I'm sorry!" he yelled after her.

She was too far ahead, and too worried about Shippo to notice. InuYasha noticed how fast she was running. _She's even faster than Miroku and Kirara right now … How is that?_ He watched them until they were out of sight.

* * *

Kagome came back about twenty minutes later holding a sleeping Shippo in her arms. She looked exhausted, but she was smiling softly. InuYasha was sitting on a low tree branch watching her. Miroku and Sango weren't far behind them. Kagome looked up at InuYasha.

"Never leave him alone anywhere again InuYasha." she said softly.

"I won't Kagome." he noticed Shippo was sleeping "Why is Shippo asleep?"

"He's not asleep InuYasha. He fainted." she stated.

"Fainted? From what?" InuYasha asked in a worried voice.

"A demon InuYasha. It tried to kill Shippo." she whispered.

"Kagome! Are you okay? You're lucky that Miroku and Sango went with you otherwise you both could have been killed by the demon!" he shouted.

She nodded slowly and walked away.

"Is she okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah … Why wouldn't she be?" asked InuYasha.

"Because she's the one who took on that demon by herself. And he was powerful. She wouldn't let us intervene. The demon was almost completely destroyed when we caught up to her anyway. She was really worried about Shippo." Sango whispered and followed her friend.

InuYasha stared after Kagome. She was walking slowly and talking with Sango. Even from far away, his ears caught what she was saying.

"Of course I love him. Shippo is like my son." Kagome whispered.

"Oh … Kagome. I'm so sorry." InuYasha whispered to himself and followed them.

* * *

_(A/N)- Hey guys. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been preoccupied with other things lately. Now that school is out I should have more time on my hands to write. I will try to get this fic done by late June. There are still quite a few chapters left, so don't worry. I'll just be updating a lot. Please leave a review. Thanks!_


	7. Unexpected Fortunes

**Disclaimer --- I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from said amine. They are solely the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is the plot . . . and I might not even own that for all I know. Lol.**

**(A/N)- I know, I know. It's been forever since I've updated. I'm really, really sorry. But good** news: Here is the next one. Inu-Anna was the one who kept bugging me to update. Thanks Anne, I owe you. And thanks to all of the others that kept trying to make me update. It just hasn't been that easy to get around to lately.

Chapter Seven- Unexpected Fortunes

InuYasha sighed across the fire from Kagome. She was holding a sleeping Shippo in her arms and looking down at him. InuYasha looked away. _Why did I think that we wouldn't fight anymore once we we're married?_ He felt something touch him on the shoulder, and felt a pressure push against it soon after. He looked back up to see that Kagome was gone and Shippo was lying on her sleeping bag. He looked over to his right to see Kagome's head resting on his shoulder.

"Kagome…?" he whispered.

She looked up and smiled softly at him.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry…" he started.

She put her fingers up to his lips and shook her head, telling him not to finish.

"It's okay InuYasha. It's not your fault. I overreacted. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." She whispered.

"Oh Kagome. Of course it's my fault. I'm the one who left him there."

She nodded.

"I know, but thinking back on the circumstances, we all did the same thing. You were just the last one to leave him. I abandoned him just like you did, and just like they did." She said, motioning to a sleeping Sango and Miroku.

He stared at her for a second.

"You not mad at me?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you." She whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her and embraced her. She let herself get wrapped in his arms and pulled into his lap. His arm resting around her, protectively. She smiled and closed her eyes. Time seemed to move by slowly for the two of them. InuYasha finally spoke up.

"Kagome…?" he whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

She laughed.

"You just did InuYasha." She said.

He frowned and tickled her side. She laughed.

"Go ahead InuYasha. You can ask me anything." She whispered.

He paused for a long while, and she had almost thought that he had changed his mind about asking her whatever it was he was planning. She was almost asleep when he finally decided to speak. She almost jumped at the sound of his voice since she was on the verge of slipping into a dream.

"I heard what you said to Sango earlier today." He whispered.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Hmm?" she asked.

She looked confused.

"About Shippo being like a son to you." He said.

She blushed and smiled. Then she nodded.

"He is like one to me. I do love him InuYasha." she whispered, "If anything happened to him, I'd never forgive myself."

He nodded.

"I feel the same way about him." He stated.

"You do?" she asked with a smile. She had a feeling that he did, but just wouldn't show it.

He nodded. She smiled.

"Kagome?"

"Yes InuYasha?" she whispered.

"Do you want to adopt Shippo?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him.

"Seriously?"

He nodded. She thought about it for a second, then shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Because we aren't his parents, and I don't want him thinking that we are trying to take the place of his real mother and father." she said.

He nodded, but he still looked a little confused about her decision.

"I know I love him, and I know you love him InuYasha, but he is with us now, and I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon. He is already like our son, and even if we had something stating that he was, it wouldn't make a difference. Shippo is like our son on his own, not because of something saying he is. I want it to stay that way. I don't know if that's understandable, but it is to me." she whispered.

He watched her for a second.

"No, I understand Kagome." He said.

She smiled.

"I love you InuYasha. In time I would want to adopt him, but I'm not ready for that now." she stated and leaned back against him. His arms were still wrapped around her.

They watched Shippo on the other side of the fire for awhile. Kagome was smiling and InuYasha had a blank look on his face. She started drifting off again.

"Kagome? Do you want to have children one day?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Besides…" she started to fall asleep in mid-sentence.

"Besides what?" he asked.

"You know the village we passed a few hours before we stopped here?" she asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" he asked, wondering what this had to do with children.

"You know how Sango and I stopped to have our fortunes told by the fortune teller there?" she questioned.

"Yeah." he said again.

"She told me I'm pregnant." she whispered and fell asleep.

InuYasha's eyes widened.

* * *

InuYasha jolted awake, gasping. He looked across from the now diminishing fire. All the fire was now, was a pile of embers. Shippo was lying there, and Kagome was still in his lap. Sango and Miroku were curled up on opposite ends of the camp. _Had it been a dream?_ _I don't remember falling asleep, and I awoke right after I remember that happening. It had to be a dream. It just had to be…_

InuYasha fell back to sleep. His dreams were restless, and he didn't get that much sleep that night. In the morning, he was the first to awaken, and left to go think by himself.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a shudder and wrapped her arms around herself. She jumped and glanced up, looking around. Something felt like it was missing. _InuYasha … Where's InuYasha?_ She stood up and looked around the camp and in the near-by trees, but he wasn't there. _I don't think he would have left if there wasn't a good reason, and since we're married and Kikyo's dead, he couldn't have gone off to find her. I wonder where he could have gone?_

She picked up her bow and arrows and went off into the forest to search for him. _I just don't understand what could have made him leave. Is he still upset? No … We cleared that over last night. _She stopped. _Maybe he's upset that I didn't want to adopt Shippo right now._ That had to be it. There was nothing else it could be.

Kagome heard the rushing of water. There was a river up ahead. _I hope I find him there. Bugs are eating me up._ She grimaced as she slapped a bug on her arm and kept walking forwards. There was some tall grass and she pushed through it before coming to the edge of the river. She looked around her, but still didn't see InuYasha. Sighing, she turned to leave.

"Why are you out here?" came a voice from above her.

Kagome looked up. InuYasha was sitting on a branch over the water. Kagome smiled at him.

"I was looking for you. I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there." she said.

"Feh. You should know by now not to be worried about me." he said.

She smiled and shook her head.

"But I do worry InuYasha."

He looked down and her and smiled softly.

"I worry about you too. You should have just stayed back there. I was about to come back anyway." he said.

"Why did you go off by yourself anyway?" she asked.

"I just had to think about what you told me last night." he whispered.

"Oh … About not wanting to adopt Shippo?" she asked.

"No. Not that."

She looked at him, confused.

"Then what?" she asked.

"About what the fortune teller told you in that village yesterday." he said.

She looked puzzled.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I didn't go to a fortune teller yesterday. So I couldn't have told you anything." she said.

"Oh…"

I guess it was a dream then.

InuYasha jumped down from the tree and came over to her.

"Here, hop on. I'll carry you back." he said.

"Okay. Just wondering, InuYasha, what did you think I told you?" she asked.

He paused for a second.

"That you were pregnant." he said.

"Oh…"

There was silence while they leaped through the air and back to the camp. Everyone else was just beginning to wake up. InuYasha placed her down and she ran over to Sango. Sango had a confused expression on her face as Kagome pulled her away from the others.

"What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head then nodded. Sango looked worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you remember how we went to that fortune teller yesterday, and didn't tell anyone else?" she asked.

"Yeah. What about it Kagome?"

"Well … You didn't tell anyone what she told me, did you?" Kagome asked.

"About you being pregnant? No. Why?" she asked.

"Because InuYasha knows. He said I told him last night, but I never did." Kagome whispered.

* * *

(A/N)- K guys. I hope you liked it. I will have more up soon. Just need to get back on track and into my normal writing routine again. Please Review!


	8. Together

**Disclaimer --- I do not own InuYasha or any of the character's from said amine. They are solely the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is the plot . . . and I might not even own that for all I know. Lol.**

_(A/N)- Sorry for the long wait guys. It won't happen again. School and home has been killing me. So sorry. Oh … Oh … and one more thing! … Enjoy:)_

-

Chapter 8- Together

-

Sango looked at Kagome with a surprised look on her face.

"What do you mean he knows? How could he know if you didn't tell him?" she asked her friend.

Kagome looked worried.

"I don't know." she said, close to tears.

Sango wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her silky black hair. Sango's touch brought comfort and Kagome finally felt like she was able to breathe again.

"Do you think you might have told him, but didn't realize it because you were close to sleep?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked worried, then nodded her head.

"I might have been. That's the only explanation." she whispered, "There's nothing else it could be."

She dropped to her knees and put her face in her hands. She began crying.

"I can't believe I told him. How did she even know I was? It takes days for it to happen once … once …" she burst out in tears.

InuYasha ran to her when he heard her crying. He hadn't even noticed the scent of her tears. _My powers must be weakening already if I didn't even notice Kagome crying._ He picked her up in his arms and she held onto him tightly, burying her face in his kimono.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Sango.

She just stared at him and shook her head.

"I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry." she said, and ran off to Miroku.

Kagome's tears subsided as she clung to InuYasha.

"Please InuYasha. Take me away. I need to be alone with you. Please." she whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He vanished within seconds with Kagome in his arms. Miroku turned to Sango with a questioning look. She shook her head.

"You won't tell me what's going on then?" he asked.

"I can't. It's Kagome's secret." she stated, and walked away.

-

InuYasha walked a ways before finding a tree that he found suitable enough for Kagome and him to sit in. The tree he picked out was old. It's branches were gnarled and crooked, but the tree had a sense of calmness to it. It relaxed him, and it seemed to have the same effect on the beauty in his arms. They curled up together on a high limb, one that was out of anyone's sight or reach. They would be alone up there, and no one would hear them if they didn't wish for them to.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome as she whimpered again. She leaned back into him. After a long moment's pause that seemed to last forever, InuYasha finally spoke.

"Kagome, what's wrong. I want to help." InuYasha stated.

Kagome thought long and hard about it. She just sat there, her eyes glistening with tears, and her face turned towards the sky.

"I love you InuYasha. I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, scared of what she was about to say.

"I didn't remember telling you. I'm so sorry for lying." she continued whispering.

The knot that had been building up in his chest loosened a bit. He was able to breathe easier. InuYasha had thought something was terribly wrong, but it was just as he had heard the night before. She was pregnant, but why couldn't she remember telling him?

"You are, aren't you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes. I am, but I don't understand it." she said.

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

"I mean. It was only last night. I don't understand how I could have become pregnant in that amount of time. It takes days before that happens, and weeks before someone is able to tell. How did she know?" she asked, and turned to face InuYasha.

He looked down.

"I don't know. I have no idea Kagome." he said.

His face stayed down for a minute or two. She watched him.

"Are you upset about this?" he asked.

"About having a baby?" she asked.

He nodded. She thought for a minute and shook her head.

"No. I'm not upset. I'm just scared. I don't know if I'm ready to have a child." she stated, "Are you upset?"

She looked up at him to see his face when he answered.

"How could I ever be upset that you are to birth my child? I am scared to, but upset, never." he told her.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He moved her mouth to his instead. She laughed and kissed him back.

"We'll be able to handle this together Kagome. I promise." said InuYasha.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you InuYasha. I needed to hear that."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Neither one of them being able to get much sleep the night before fell asleep in each others arms, slowly drifting off into dreams.

-

They awoke at twilight feeling completely refreshed. InuYasha was the first to awaken. He stared and smiled at the sleeping miko in his arms and squeezed her a bit tighter. She squirmed in his arms and slowly opened her eyes, smiling when she saw the hanyou looking down at her. Then, realizing what time it was, she shot up quickly.

"Kagome. Be careful. Don't get up so quickly. Especially when where up here." InuYasha told her.

She seemed to ignore him.

"InuYasha. Tonight's the night of the new moon. We should be getting back to the others before you transform into a human and lose your powers." she stated, leaving no room for argument.

But, being the stubborn person that he was, InuYasha did argue.

"You know I'm not completely helpless in my human state."

She looked at him with knowing eyes.

"I know that, but you are a lot weaker in your human state. Besides. Would you be able to get us out of this tree without your demonic powers?" she asked.

InuYasha looked down and his eyes widened. He sighed.

"No Kagome. I guess I wouldn't."

He jumped down with her in his arms. Just as he did so, his hair turned black. He was human. He placed her down.

"Ha. I win, InuYasha." Kagome said with a happy tone to her voice.

"We'll see about that." he said and picked her up.

She laughed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just because I'm human right now doesn't mean that I can't carry you back to camp." he said.

She laughed and kissed his cheek as she was swept away into the night.


End file.
